galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:New Fragment - 1
Thank you Gnume and sorry Dusty, but the Frament section is there as a depository for ideas and stuff. Pages and snippets . Fragments, Pieces, One shot Chapters, Ideas. This Category is a repository of story fragments and ideas. Dead ends or never continued stuff. Since I write everywhere. It is handy to have such info at a centralized location and hey it looks like there is lots of room on this Wiki. Feel free to look around. VR So yes I never delete anything because I use a sentence here, an idea there, a forgotten character or location My real life work takes me around the globe and between work I like to write. However the material has grown and I would have to log a hard drive everywhere. With this wiki I camn write anywhereon any computer, mine or not and have my notes and stuff. This wiki started out long before the internet and existed in about 10,000Index cards and a small libary of College ring binders of drawings, notes and references. I am not scolding or reprimanting or criticizing anyone. There is roll back and restore and Edit history. So keep adding, editing , changing I just wanted you all to know why I never realy delete anything and even keep the crumbled paper balls other writers toss in the basket. Thank you both of you for improving, caring and expanding this playground VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, now I get it. Instead of being "crumpled papers on the floor" as I believed, these are really "diamonds in the rough". They're just waiting for "Vanessa - the Jeweler" to come back, pick 'em up, cut and polish, then use them. Apologies, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 12:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hehehe Yeah that's pretty much it. You see the GC Universe is quite a big place with lots of stories , so I tend to keep the Garbage too, what's one Vanessa's trash on a Monday may be another Vanessa's treasure in a Wednesday... But you are welcome to use these tidbits VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:38, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Vanessa & Gnume; Here’s how I see the editing hierarchy for the Wiki: VR – The Creatrix, Mistress of All. The One Behind It All. She is the only one who knows the past, present and future of the GC Omniverse. Her word is final. Gnume – Guardian and Omniverse Journeyman. He is the protector of detail. He knows the past and the present, and is learning the future. He makes suggestions and diverts disaster, while assisting VR. Only VR can override him. Dusty (or DH) – Multiverse Apprentice He is learning the Multiverse, its rules and how it works. He knows only the present (not extremely well; his knowledge grows as tasks are completed), but is learning the past and bits of the future. He works on details and may make suggestions to aid Gnume and VR, but is easily overridden by either, as he does not know enough of the Multiverse at this time and may mistakenly or unintentionally cause minor disasters. So, as either of you may see, I won’t be too sensitive about corrections (especially if an explanation of what went wrong is provided), as long as the flames aren’t superhot or obscene. Apologies in advance if some of my responses sound gruff or smartassed. I DO NOT mean them to be. Regards, Dusty (DH) Hicksdustin (talk) 01:57, October 29, 2014 (UTC)